Bleached Mobsters
by kcm199527
Summary: Umi's always grown up around the two large mobs in the city. She'd always known they were dangerous and never to go near them. But when her second job takes her to Sosuke Aizen, head of the large mob the Arrancars, who knows what will happen next... WARNING will contain SMUT and slightly GRAPHIC themes
1. Chapter 1

_A smart and stylish girl you see,_

Belle of good society

Not too strict but rather free

Yet as right as right can be!

Among the cheers and conversations, one voice stood out from the crowd. "Come show me how strict you can be!" hollered a man from one of the tables, followed by the laughing of his friends.

"Yeah, if smart, stylish girls don't wear much, I think I could learn to like 'em!" came another call from the same table. His friends cackled.

_Never forward, never bold_

Not too hot, and not too cold

But the very thing, I'm told,

That in your arms you'd like to hold.

"With you in my arms, I'd never be cold again!" the first man yelled.

"Shut up already, you idiot!" a man from a few tables over yelled.

_Ta-ra-ra Boom-de-ay_

Ta-ra-ra Boom-de-ay

Ta-ra-ra Boom-de-ay

Ta-ra-ra Boom-de-ay

"I'm just showin' them how much I appreciate their show!"

"Then bring flowers, you grinning bastard!"

_Ta-ra-ra Boom-de-ay_

Ta-ra-ra Boom-de-ay

Ta-ra-ra Boom-de-ay

Ta-ra-ra Boom-de-ay

"What was that, you red headed asshole?" the first man roared, standing suddenly, his hand going inside his jacket.

_I'm not extravagantly shy_

And when a nice young man is nigh

For his heart I have a try

And faint away with tearful cry!

"Calm down, Nnoitra. The boss won't be happy if he finds out you started another fight," growled yet another man as he attempted to pull his friend down.

"Shut up, Ulquiorra! I want this spiked haired freak to apologize for what he called me," the man now known as Nnoitra sneered. "Well? I'm waiting, Renji. Where the hell is my apology?"

_When the good young man in haste_

Will support me round the waist

I don't come to while thus embraced

Till of my lips he steals a taste!

"At your place, with your little girlfriend. She said you ain't as fun to be around as I am," Renji sneered back.

"Shut up, dude. I don't wanna have to explain why the cops are suddenly looking at us again."

"Butt out, Ichigo, this don't concern you," Renji muttered, glaring at Nnoitra. "And I ain't apologizing for what I said." By now the girls had stopped singing and were standing on the stage, a slightly confused look on their faces.

"Ah, now why have the girls stopped singing and dancing?" complained the club owner as he walked in.

"Sorry, Mr. Urahara, Nnoitra just got a bit over excited watching the girls perform," Ulquiorra said smoothly, standing up next to Nnoitra.

"That's because-," Nnorita began but was cut off by a warning glare from Ulquiorra.

Urahara glanced at Nnoitra before saying, "Well ya know my rules on fighting; verbally inside and physically out."

"It was only ever verbally," Nnoitra sneered.

"Then why's your hand still in your jacket…almost like you were going for your gun." A few people around them murmured as Nnoitra's sneer vanished as he slowly took his hand out of his jacket.

"We were just leaving, weren't we; Grimmjow, Szayel?" Ulquiorra asked, glancing up at Nnoitra then at the two others at their table. Ulquiorra slowly reached into his jacket and pulled out his wallet. He took out a few bills and put them on the table as the two others at the table stood. Before leaving, he glanced up at stage, his eyes meeting one of the girls as he turned and followed his three companions out.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Umi walked backstage after the fight broke out with the rest of the girls. Kisuke Urahara walked in after them and sighed.

"I keep this place as neutral territory, but then fools like them come in and try to start a fight." He looked at the girls and smiled. "But it was still a good show for as long as it lasted. Tomorrow's Sunday, you four take the day off."

A chorus of thank yous quickly followed as each girl scurried off to their respective dressing zones to change. A slightly irritated Yoruichi Shihōin waved Urahara out of the room before turning to the girls, her signature Cheshire smile spreading across her face.

"Stay out of trouble out there, alright? Not all the boys are as polite as the ones here."

Rangiku laughed. "Oh, I don't know about that," she sang, waving her brush around in the air. "I found one that seems fairly polite...that is, until he closed the door~" Umi and Yoruichi both laughed.

"That's disgusting, Rangiku and completely not business-like," Rukia huffed, hiding behind her nose powder.

"That may be true, but we can all see you hiding a laugh behind all that dust," Umi said teasingly between each giggle. She glanced over at Orihime. "Where are you over there, Hime?"

"Hmm? I'm right here, silly," Orihime murmured, looking at the red rose laying on her table.

"Maybe in body, but not in mind. You're thinking about that man sitting in the front row, aren't you? Ulquiorra Cifer," Yoruichi said softly, her Cheshire smile changing to a small, gentle smile. "Although he works for Sōsuke Aizen, he seems to be more...calm than the rest."

"Gin's calmer..." Rangiku mumbled, changing out of her stage costume and into her street clothes.

"Be that as it may, they're not the type you want to get mixed in with. They're dangerous; more than the Reapers are." Yoruichi sighed.

Umi nodded. "Everyone that's gotten mixed in with them has had trouble later on."

"Considering Aizen has over half of the police force in his pocket," Rukia grumbled, pulling on her coat over her dress.

"Yeah, and your brother has the rest on his payroll," Rangiku snapped back. "The only difference is in age." Rukia turned to glare at the taller blonde.

"That's enough, both of you. It's late, we're all tired," Yoruichi said sternly, stepping between them. "Go home, rest and enjoy your day off."

Umi grabbed Orihime's hand, pulling the other girl up. "Come on, let's go before they start another cat fight."

Orihime blinked, coming back to reality, her big smile spreading over her face. "Want to come over to my place and try some of my newest creations?"

Umi blinked, looking at her friend, trying to find the best way to say no. the last time she'd eaten something Orihime had made, she'd been sick for two days. "Umm, maybe later. I'm really tired tonight."

"Oh," the orange haired girl pouted.

"But I'll come with you~!" Rangiku sang, giving Rukia one last glare before skipping over to Umi and Orihime. "You know I love trying your food."

Umi gave a silent sigh of relief. "Sounds like a perfect idea. Besides, I couldn't stay over anyway, I have a client tomorrow."

Rangiku shuddered. "What a disgusting job, rubbing some stranger's back." She made a face. "How can you put up with it?"

Umi sighed. "This job here's not enough to pay my bills. I had to take another, and it was the best one I could juggle with this one."

"You could always come and work with me in the bakery!" Orihime beamed.

Umi smiled as she hugged her friend. "Maybe I'll take you up on that, but for now, I have paying customers."

Rangiku gave a small smirk. "Has Byakuya Kuchiki ever been on your list?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows. "What? I'm sure Mr. High and Mighty Stick-in-the-Mud must get tense at times," she snickered at Rukia's glares. Umi and Yoruichi both laughed.

"I don't get it," Orihime whined, looking between everyone.

Rukia huffed. "Good, because he would never stoop to that level. No offence, Umi."

"None taken," Umi snickered. "Now then, I'm tired and would like to go home and sleep. I'll see you all later," she smiled as she walked out, walking to the main street to hail a taxi.

When she got back to her apartment, she unlocked her door and stepped in, setting her things on the small table just inside the door. She shuffled over to her bed, collapsing head first onto it before kicking off her shoes. She shifted slightly, pulling the sheets out from under her as she curled up beneath them. Before sleep fully took her, her eyes glanced at her door, noticing an envelope that had been pushed under her door before she'd come in. Grumbling, she pushed her sheets back as she stood up. Umi walked over to to the door, picking up the envelope and opening it. Inside was a single hundred dollar bill and a piece of paper with an address and a time written on it. She stared at the bill, her mouth hanging open. _This could pay two months rent_, she thought blinking slowly, holding the bill up. She reread the address, going through a mental map of the city. It was one of the mansions on the outskirts of town. She sighed, setting the money and paper on the table before she walked back to her bed. Umi laid back down thinking it through. I'll just go there and see if it's safe enough, she mentally compromised. _If it's not, I'll just pay for the rent and go out._ She yawned, closing her eyes and falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Umi woke up and got ready to go out. She grabbed her bag full of her massage things and walked out, grabbing the hundred dollar bill and shoving it into her bra while putting the address in her pocket. She hurried downstairs and outside before hailing a taxi. Once she got a taxi, she gave the driver the address and was off towards the outskirts of the city. Thirty minutes later, the driver dropped her off at the front door of the large mansion. She walked up the steps to the door and knocked. A few seconds later the door opened showing possibly the tallest man Umi had ever seen. She backed up slightly just to look at him but she instantly recognized him. Nnoitra Gilga, one of the men that had almost started the fight in the club

"What's this?" he asked looking down at her, a sneer spreading over his face. "A visitor, eh? Come to give us a personal show? Don't worry, I won't bite..." his sneer somehow widening, "unless provoked."

Her eyes widened as she took another step back. "I-I," she stuttered, her hand on her bag tightening.

"Leave her alone, Nnoitra, Boss wanted her to come," a bland voice said drifting out to Umi from inside the mansion. "I doubt he'd be thrilled to hear that you scared her off before she even stepped inside." Nnoitra scowled, backing out of the doorway and glaring at the much shorter man behind him. Umi looked at him, taking in his pale skin and green, indifferent eyes that were watching her. "I'll take you up to his library, he's already had a table brought up," he said, turning and walking away without waiting for her.

Umi hurried after him, taking one quick glance up at Nnoitra who smirked down at her. "Catch you later, pet," he smirked, closing the door and walking off.

Umi's eyes widened as she rushed after Ulquiorra. She looked around at the walls, taking in all the paintings and statues around the halls. "Y-Your boss is Sōsuke Aizen, right?"

"Yes," was the blunt answer she got. She sighed, walking two paces behind Ulquiorra as he led her to the library. He opened the door for her to walk in. "He'll be in in a few minutes, he asked that you would just wait in here." She nodded, walking into the library, looking around at the wall to wall shelves of books. Ulquiorra closed the door, leaving her alone to explore the large library.

Umi looked around the shelves, walking over to one of the walls and looking at the books at her eye level. She gently trailed her fingers down the spines of a few of the books.

"Do you like to read?" a deep man's voice asked suddenly from behind her. Umi jumped as she turned to see the owner of the voice, her eyes wide slightly. Standing in front of her stood Sōsuke Aizen. In only a bath robe. "I'm sorry if I startled you," he chuckled.

"I-it's fine," she stammered, she could feel a small blush creeping into her cheeks. Umi quickly turned away from him, looking back at the book shelf. "I was just admiring your books. I think you may have more than the city library," she commented jokingly.

"Hmm, it's possible. One of my associates does often forget to return them to the public library. If you look closely, you may actually see some that have the library alphabetizing system on them."

She could feel a small smile spreading over her face. Umi turned back to face him. "Thank you for the advancement."

Aizen smiled. "You're very welcome. It seemed like the least I could do since I've heard many good remarks about your massages."

Umi blushed slightly under the praise. "Well, then I suppose we should get started." She looked around the room, taking in for the first time the massage table against one of the walls. "If you'd lay down?" Aizen nodded, sitting down on the table before pulling his arms out of the robe and laying down on his chest. Umi bit her lip slightly as she gently slid the robe down around his waist. She could see every muscle flex in his well toned body as he shifted to get comfortable. She quickly shook her head before carefully resting her hands on his shoulders. As she rubbed his shoulders, she could feel the tense muscles in his shoulders slowly relax. Umi slowly rubbed down from his back, running her thumbs down his spine.

"Hmm, it seems they were right about you," Aizen murmurs, his voice muffled. "You could possibly do this as a full time job in stead of working at Urahara's nightclub. Although, from what my boys have said and from the few shows I have seen, it seems you're fairly good at that."

Umi laughed slightly, using her palms under his shoulder blades. "This job's just to help me between the paydays. My real job is at the club. In a way, I guess all of us girls owe him."

"Oh? And what has he done for you?"

She sighed. "He took us off the streets. Well, Rangiku and I at least. Urahara I guess was friends with Orihime's brother and Rukia just wanted to be able to hold her own without her brother." She blushed again. "I'm sorry, I'm sure my past isn't all that interesting."

Aizen sat up slightly, glancing over his shoulder at her. "On the contrary. It's interesting to me. I'm sure you've only hear rumors about me. How I killed my way through the ranks to get to the top."

Umi looked at him. "And did you?"

He sighed. "Once, and that itself was an accident."

"I've also heard that you'll say anything to get your way."

Aizen sat up slowly, facing her, his robe pooling in his lap. He studied her, his hand slowly reaching up to lightly stroke her cheek. Umi's eyes widened as her gaze glancing down at his well toned chest, her blush deepening. She looked back up at him. "I have no reason to lie to you," he murmured. "You may think it's foolish, but after watching you sing and dance, I felt as though I had to have you."

Umi's eyes widened even more as she backed up slightly. "I-I don't belong to anyone. You don't even know me, how can you say you 'had to have me'?"

"Perhaps that's not the best way to word it." He sighed. "Have you ever felt a sudden strong connection to a person?"

Umi studied Aizen's eyes. "O-Once. That's how I ended up on the streets to start off with. A feeling a connection to someone doesn't mean anything." She pulled away from him, turning away from him. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll be able to come back for another appointment." She pulled the hundred dollar bill out of her bra. "I'll return this to you."

Aizen sighed as he stood up and pulled his robe back on as he walked towards her. "That is for you, I hope you would reconsider. It's not safe for for a single woman in this town anymore."

She turned to look up at him. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that was a threat."

"Of course it's not; it's merely an observation I've made," he said smoothly.

Umi's eyes narrowed. "And an observation I've made over the years is that men single or not like you make this town unsafe for single women like me. Now then, I'll collect my things and be out of your way." She picked up her bag and quickly shoved her oils and lotions back in.

Aizen raised his eye brow slightly, watching her shove her things into her bag violently. "But I'm one of the men that's trying to make this place safer for everyone." She scoffed.  
"And yet your gang is the reason for over half of the single mothers now stuck in this rat hole because they have no way to support themselves and their child so they have to go to the streets trying to keep it together," she snapped.

He blinked at her sudden outburst, pausing before he replied. For the first time, he took in all of the features of her face. "...Who was your father?"

Umi blinked in surprise before turning away from Aizen. "M-My mother never told me. She only ever told me that he was part of the Arrancars," she murmured. Never before had she told anyone that; not even her best friend Rangiku. She knew Urahara knew somehow, but he never had pressed her for information. "I-I have to go," she said quickly as started for the door.

Aizen watched her for a moment before grabbing her arm, turning her to face him, pulling her closer and kissed her full on. Her eyes widened in shock as her whole body froze while it tried to process what was happening. Instead of trying to fight back, she could feel herself slowly loosen up as she slowly leaned against him. A small smirk played over Aizen's lips as his arms slowly encircled Umi's waist pulling her closer to him. She lightly rested her arms on his chest while his tongue slowly ran over her lips begging an entrance. Umi shuddered slightly, her lips parting just enough for his tongue to slid in. She let out an involuntary moan as he began to explore the inside of her mouth before she pulled away slightly.

"I-I shouldn't...I can't...be here; it's not right," she whispered, somewhat out of breath.

"Then don't think," he murmured, bending down slightly as he slowly began trailing kisses down her neck. He could feel her breath catch in her throat as he found her weak spot. His smirk widened as he lightly nipped her, earning himself a small moan from her. "Just stay here for a bit, let me change your mind about me and 'my kind'," he whispered against her skin, letting his hands barely brush over her hips.

Another moan left Umi's lips, her will and reason escaping with it. "J-Just this once," she moans softly, closing her eyes slightly.

Aizen smirked, standing up straight. "I hoped you would say that. You won't need this with you," he said, gently taking her bag from her hand and placing it on his desk. "Shall we go somewhere a little more...private?" he whispered in her ear, his hand lightly resting on her wrist. Only a small nod from Umi was all he needed before he gently guided her through the second door in the library. He opened the door, letting her walk through first.

A small gasp left Umi's lips as she looked around the new room. A bedroom to be precise. The walls were a deep chocolate brown while the tables and chairs were a dark mahogany with gold accents. In the middle of the room was a large bed with a comforter the same shade of chocolate as the walls, white pillows laying neatly on top. Aizen chuckled, watching her eyes drink in every detail.  
"Do you like it?"

Umi blinked. "You could fit my whole apartment in here." She looked up at him. "Don't you share this with anyone?"

Aizen's eyebrow raised in amusement. "Unfortunately not; I have yet to find that one person I want to share everything with."

"Do you say that to every girl?" Umi asked teasingly. She was surprised by the serious look in his eyes.

"Aside from the maids, you're the first woman to come in here. I consider it a private place."

"Then why am I here?"

He turned her to face in again, looking her straight in the eye. "Because you're different," he stated simply before kissing her more intently. She was first startled by the sudden and intense kiss, but again, she could feel herself loosen against him. Her fingers slowly closed around the fabric on his robe as she tried to pull him closer.  
With his hands on her hips, Aizen slowly guided her back towards the bed. When the back of her knees came in contact with the bed, she paused, pulling away from him again.  
"I-I've never done this before..." she murmured shyly.

"What? Make love or make love between satin sheets?" he chuckled, nuzzling her.

Umi bit her lip, a blush creaping into her cheeks. "B-Both," she whispered, turning her head away from him. Aizen blinked, gently taking her chin between his forefinger and thumb and turning her to face him.

"Then I'll be even more gentle with you. I won't allow you to forget it," he murmured, kissing her again, this time more softly. With one arm around her, he carefully turning them both so he sat down first before gently pulling her down onto his lap, her bent knees on either side of his waist. Umi slowly wrapped her arms around his neck with a sudden need to have him closer to her. Aizen rested his hands on her hips while his fingers slid under her shirt to caress her skin.

"I-I'm not s-sure about this..." she whispered.

Aizen gently put his finger under her chin, turning her head to face him. "We won't do anything you don't want," he murmured. "But you do look beautiful."

Umi looked up at him, biting her lip. "I-I'm s-scared to do this." He gently kissed her head, holding her face in his hands.

"It's alright." Aizen softly stroked her cheek.

She tilted her head against his hand. "A-Alright," Umi whispered, watching him.

He smiled softly, pulling her into another kiss, wrapping arms around her waist. Umi slid her hands over Aizen's chest, pushing his robe off his shoulders. He rubbed her sides, nipping her lip, listening to her moan into the kiss. Slowly, Aizen slid his hands down towards the rim of her skirt, slowly pushing it down, laying back as he did so. Her body tensed as she laid down on his chest; a small gasp left her throat as she felt something start to grow under her. Her eyes widened as she looked up at him, her whole face flushed.

He chuckled. "Forgive me," he nuzzled her, murmuring softly, "but this is what you do to me. Imagine my discomfort during one of your shows." He studied her face intently. "Are you still alright with this? Like I said, we can stop if you don't feel comfortable."

Umi shook her head. "N-No, I-I'm fine. Still a little nervous, I guess."

"Well don't be. I promise you, you won't regret it," he said softly, spreading light kisses down her neck as he slid her skirt down. He gently flipped them over, kneeling over her, looking and her naked body. "True beauty..." he murmured, watching her look away shyly. He chuckled, reaching down and untying his robe. Umi's eyes widened as she watched his robe slide off his body, exposing him to her fully. He leaned down over her, kissing down her neck to her chest, lightly nipping her earning even more moans.

"W-Will this h-hurt?" she moaned softly.

"Only a little in the beginning, I promise," he murmured returning to kiss her neck, lowering himself slowly until his pride lay between her legs, quivering in anticipation. "Are you ready?"

Umi moaned softly, feeling him lightly brush against her before she nodded. Gently, Aizen spread her legs, giving him enough space to slide between them. He slowly eased himself into her, her hands clinging to the sheets under her as a whimper left her lips. Tears in her eyes slowly rolled down her face. Aizen gently kissed away her tears, holding as still as he could to allow her to get used to him. As the pain left her eyes, he carefully moved experimentally earning another moan. He looked down at her face, looking for the okay for him to continue. She nodded once more and he began to thrust slowly, resting his hands on both sides of her face, his eyes never once leaving her face as he watched her become wrapped in the feeling of bliss. With each new thrust came a new series of moans; a small smirk grew on Aizen's face as he watched the woman below him moan and whimper his name just begging to be ravaged by him.

But no, he held back, sticking with the gentle side of everything, lightly trailing kisses down from her ear to her collar bone as he lowered himself onto his elbows, never once stopping his repeated thrusting. As her moans became more intense and frequent, he began to thrust faster, rubbing her hips slowly, feeling himself grow within her while she tightened around him. Aizen sat up on his knees, pulling her onto his lap, her arms wrapping around his neck tightly. Not wanting the pleasure she felt stop, Umi slowly began to move against him, pushing her self off of him only to have him reenter her just as quickly a few times before she slid against him, every time a moan escaping her lips. Aizen groaned slightly, one hand reaching around Umi to grip her firm backside, pulling her closer to him. His kisses became more frequent and feverish as he laid her back down, crawling over her and thrusting faster and harder as they both reached their climax. Her cries of ecstasy blended with his soft moans and groans as he felt himself release into her, his breathing coming in short pants like hers. Umi looked up at him, panting as well, noting the sheen of sweat covering them both; she could think of no words to say to the man that had just taken her virginity.

Aizen gave her a small smile. "I hope I haven't scared you away."

She shook her head. "I-I don't know yet," she whispered, looking away. "I-It's a lot to take in."

He studied her for a moment, his eyes tracing every curve of her body, memorizing it. "If you stay here, you would never have to work again. You wouldn't have to go back to that club ever. I could keep you safe here."

"A-And be a pet for you? No thank you. L-like I said, I owe it to Urahara for taking me in.

Aizen frowned slightly. "You sound as though he owns you," he said, pushing himself off of her to lay on his side next to her, his head resting on his hand.

Umi shook her head. "But staying here with you doesn't? I don't even know you, b-but here I am." She bit her lip. Her eyes darted towards him, meeting his eyes as he studied her.

"If you didn't want this to happen, why did you stay?" he murmured.

Umi opened her mouth, trying to figure that out herself. "I-I don't know," she whispered, looking away. He sighed, gently turning her face towards him.

"You don't have to know. Just stay here, please. You don't belong out in that world." He gave a small smile. "A rose in the middle of thorns, as it were."

She looked up at him. "I-I can't stay." Umi sat up, holding the sheet against herself as she looked around for her clothes. "I-I shouldn't have even come." As she stood up quickly, she reached down for her clothes, pulling them on hurriedly. She could here Aizen sigh as he too got up, walking over to his closet concealed by yet another door. With a quick glance over her shoulder, she watched him pull on a white suit. He turned back to her.

"Even if you don't stay, I want you to take this." He reached into a small suitcase in his closet and pulled out a small pistol. Turning, he held the handle out to her.

Umi blinked. "I-I already have one," she murmured.

Aizen gave her a small smile. "I know, but this one is untraceable. If you ever do have to use one, use this; no one will ever be able to link it to you." He watched her hesitate before slowly reaching out and taking the gun. She hurried back into the library and grabbed her bag, shoving the pistol into it and snapping it shut. He quietly followed her into the library and stood in the doorway, a sigh leaving his lips as he watched her. "If you ever need a place to come, you're welcome here," he said softly.

Umi paused just long enough to turn and look at him before grabbing her bag and hurrying out without a word. She nearly ran toward the door and out into the front driveway. A small shiver ran through her as she felt eyes watching her from the library window, but she tried to ignore it and hurried out to the street to hail a taxi.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two months since Umi's first encounter with Aizen. After that, he started to show up at the club frequently, offering to take her home, asking her to come over on the weekends. He always promised he wouldn't push her any further than she wanted; after a while, she finally relented. She started coming over on Saturdays but only staying for the day. Usually, they would just stay at his manor, sitting in his library and talking about anything from books to singing to new songs that had come out recently. By the end of the day, Umi would always be exhausted and he would always ask her if she wanted to stay the night and she would always decline his offer. But after a month, she hesitantly accepted; Aizen then had one of the spare rooms made up for her to use. And all through this time, he never once tried to seduce her. Umi smiled slightly as she walked up to her apartment, her mind still thinking about her most recent weekend at his manor as she looked in her purse for her keys.

"Well, aren't you a pretty thing," a male voice laughed from behind her. She turned slightly, her hand still in her purse as she looked at the man behind her. He was a head taller than her, his white hair was short and slightly spiked, his skin was pale white, his whole eyes were black except for his yellow irises. "Maybe I'll buy you a drink," he smirked. Umi gave him a polite smile.

"Sorry, I have to get ready for work," she apologized, quickly pulling her keys out of her purse and unlocked her door, there was something about him that unsettled her.

"Aww, come on, just one drink. I always like drinking with dancers," he laughed; the sound of his laugh sent chills down Umi's spine.

"S-sorry, I'm busy," she repeated, opening her door to hurry in.

"You should have said yes." She glanced back at him, slightly confused, her eyes widening as he shoved her door open, pushing her in before he slammed the door shut. "Now I'll just have to force the drink," he sneered, locking the door and walked towards her. Umi's eyes widened as she clung to her bag, trying to grab the small gun out from in it, but he only smirked as he snatched the purse away from her. "Now now," he cackled, "be nice. I just wanna see what Sousuke Aizen thinks is so good about you."

Umi shook as she backed away from him. "P-please, j-just leave me alone," she whimpered, backing towards her window.

"Hmm, I don't think so," he sneered. Umi quickly turned around, running towards her window, fumbling with the lock on it; but before she could open it, he was behind her, grabbing her hair and yanking her back, shoving her onto her bed. "Don't run, it'll just get worse." She shook as he walked closer to the bed. She tried to back away as he knelt down on the bed, but he easily grabbed her wrists and pulled her close, his grip tightening.

"S-stop, p-please," she cried out, trying to twist away from him; but he easily pinned her under him. Umi cried out as he leaned over her and bit her neck.

"Such soft skin," he purred, pinning her hands above her head with one hand as he other hand reached behind of him and pulled a knife out of his back pocket. She shook violently, watching as his hand brought the knife against her cheek. "Ya don't want me to ruin it, now do ya?" A small sob escaped Umi as she tried to turn her head away from him. His eyes narrowed, "Do ya?" he demanded, pushing the blade into her cheek until she bled.

"N-no!" she cried out, shuddering as his snake tongue slid out and lapped up the blood. She whimpered, trying to pull away, but he kneed her in the stomach.

"If you don't stop, I'll make this into a living hell for you," he growled, easily cutting the buttons off the front of her dress in one swift motion. He used the tip of the blade to push her shirt open, his sneer widening. "Maybe this is why he likes you so much," he purred, leaning down to kiss her bare collar as he let his knife trail down her stomach.

"P-please, just stop," she whimpered, tears streaming down her face.

He only looked back at her and smirked. "Be a good girl and it'll be over soon," he whispered, setting his knife next to her head before he let his hand drift down to the top of her skirt. "Now let me see the rest of you!" he growled, ripping her skirt off. She winced as she felt his hand grip her hip roughly, his hand around her wrists loosening just enough for her pull away and grab the knife. She shoved him away, holding the knife in front of her.

"G-go!" Umi demanded, her voice shaking. He blinked, his sneer deepening.

"Feisty!" he cackled, grabbing her wrist and bending it sharply back causing her to drop the knife. "That's gotta be at least part of why he likes you. Let's see what else there is!" he sneered, snatching the knife up and making three deep cuts on her stomach in the shape of an 'H' as punishment before tossing it onto the floor and pinning her down onto her back on the bed, reaching down to unbutton his pants and tug them down to his knees. Umi's eyes widened as tears fell freely down her face as her struggling became more desperate before he punched her in the stomach and gripped her hips tightly enough to bruise.

"D-don't," she whimpered, trying to squirm out of his iron grip. "P-please!"

"Don't think so!" he growled before thrusting deeply, groaning slightly as he did, Umi's head back as she cried out. "D-damn," he groaned before thrusting again. Umi whimpered, her hands on his chest as she tried to push him away, but to no avail. He continued his assault on her for how long, she didn't know, but she could feel herself getting weaker and weaker from the loss of blood. When he did finally stop, she could feel as he released into her, the warmth she'd felt with Aizen once replaced with the ice of dread. "You _were_ good," he panted slightly, pulling out of her slowly and sitting up. "I wonder if Aizen'll still want you after he hears about this," he sneered as he stood and pulled his pants back on.

Umi could only curl up away from him, her tears all spent as she tried to stay conscious. She could hear him moving around behind her, but by this point, she didn't care; what more could he do to her? "Until next time, girly," he purred, leaning down and biting her ear causing her to flinch slightly. He cackled as he walked out, slamming her door shut as he left.

"Umi~" came the singsong voice of her best friend, Rangiku. "I'm coming in and Gin's here, so you better be decent~" Rangiku unlocked Umi's door with the key she'd been giving.

"I don't care if she's decent or not!" the strange silver haired man chuckled, his ever present smile never faltering.

Rangiku ignored him. "Boss wasn't happy that his lead singer didn't show tonight, so you better have-" she cut off, walking in and seeing her best friend laying in her bed, the sheets around her soaked red. Her eyes widened as she ran over to the bed. "Umi!" she screamed, shaking her friend roughly. "S-she's not moving! C-call an ambulance!" she cried at Gin as she tried to wrap her limp friend up as best as she could. He blinked, his eyes opening in surprise before he hurried off to find a phone and make two calls; the first for an ambulance and the second to his boss. He already had an idea how the second conversation would end.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days had past since the accident and Umi had only stirred once. But that didn't mean she couldn't hear what was happening around her. She kept hearing the doctor's voice talking to a nurse, sometimes she'd hear Rangiku's, other times she'd hear her brother's, Starrk. But she never heard Aizen's and she didn't know why that bothered her so much. But the worst part of it all were the nightmares; when her mind finally would shut down for the night, she would see him hovering over her, hissing words in her ear that cut her to her core. These nightmares however, were the very things that finally woke her up. After a particularly bad nightmare, Umi's eyes opened, tears falling down her cheeks, as she looked around the room slowly, her eyes falling on the sleeping figure of her brother in the chair next to her.

"S-Starrk," she whispered, her voice hoarse. He stirred slightly. "S-Starrk," she called out slightly louder. She watched as he stirred, yawning as he sat up and looked up at her.

"Umi," he mumbled, standing up and walking over to her. "How do you feel?"

"S-sore and th-thirsty," she replied, trying to sit up.

"Just sit still, I'll go get you some water and get the doctor," he sighed, kissing her head before walking out. She watched him leave, her eyes gazing around the room, coming to rest on the table full of card, candies and stuffed animals. She sighed, her eyes going to her hands, taking in the bruises that ringed around her wrists.

"Ahh, you're awake, that's good," a mans voice said, pulling her out of her thoughts. She looked up at him, blinking at his big smile. "Sorry to have skipped the introductions," he chuckled, walking in. "I'm your doctor, Isshin Kurosaki." Umi looked back at her brother who was leaning against the door, he nodded slightly.

"It's alright," he said, watching everything closely.

Isshin sighed, looking at his notes. "It looks like you should be fine to go soon, the worst you got was a few bruised ribs. Although you'll probably have a few scars on your stomach." Umi nodded slightly, looking back down at her hands.

Starrk sighed. "Do you remember anything about what happened?" She nodded, staying quiet.

"Why the hell do I have to carry all this crap up here, old man?!" demanded an orange haired boy as he staggered in carrying three large boxes before he dropped them and glared Isshin. Umi looked up at him and paled as she began to shake visibly.

Her brother watched her closely, frowning. "What's wrong, Umi?" he asked walking over to her.

"Th-the man that..." her voice faltered. Isshin and the young man looked at her. "H-he looked l-like him," she whispered, glancing up at the orange haired man before looking back down quickly. "B-but h-his hair was wh-white a-and his skin w-was so pale, a-and his eyes," she shuddered, "th-they w-were b-black and y-yellow." Starrk's eyes narrowed as looked at the orange haired man. Isshin frowned.

"This is my son, Ichigo," he began, looking at Umi carefully. Isshin looked at his son. "Do you know her. He shrugged.

"She's a dancer at Urahara's club," Ichigo answered. "But I have no clue who she's talking about." Starrk grit his teeth, standing protectively next to Umi, his eyes never leaving Ichigo.

"I-I want to go h-home," she whispered, clutching the sheet covering her.

Isshin nodded. "You can leave, but it would be best if you had someone to stay with for a while until you're strong enough. Now if you're strong enough, I'd say you can see a few of your friends." Ichigo watched her curiously before he picked up the three boxes and turned to leave with his father.

Umi looked up at her brother. "Who found me?"

Starrk sighed. "Rangiku. She came over after work with Ichimaru and had him call for help."

"O-oh."

"He wanted to come, but his close people kept telling him it was too risky for him to come see you. Some crap about bad publicity." Starrk shook his head. "I'll never understand the political part of all this crap. Not the way dad did at least." Before Umi could even respond, Rangiku came running in.

"U-Umi!" her friend cried, running over to her and hugging her tightly. Umi winced.

"R-Ran," Umi coughed. "T-too tight!" Rangiku backed up quickly.

"I'm so sorry!" she said panicky. Starrk rolled his eyes as he sat back in the chair.

"I-it's fine," Umi gasped, taking a deep breath.

Gin poked his head in, his smile widening. "Ahh, you're up!" he beamed, walking in. Umi looked up at him the smallest hint of a smile drifting over her face.

"Thank you both for finding me," she murmured.

"I'm just sorry we didn't find you early," Rangiku sniffled, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to Umi.

"The doctor said any later and it would have been too late," Starrk said softly, keeping his head down. Gin glanced at him before making his way over to the table covered in gifts.

"Now, now, don't let all these goodies go to waste!" he smiled. "Look at these chocolates!" he continued, unwrapping one and popping it in his mouth.

"Gin!" Rangiku scolded, wiping her tears away. "Those aren't yours!"

"But you were being all mushy," he huffed, his voice muffled slightly by the chocolate. Starrk glared at him. Umi laughed slightly, sitting up slowly.

"H-help yourself. It looks like I have plenty to share," she smiled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Gin snickered, "The boss man asked me to bring ya this," he continued walking over to her, reaching into his jacket and pulling out a thin, rectangular box and handed it to her. Umi blinked, looking at the box in her hand as she slowly opened it, a white folded note falling out of it. She gasped as she looked and the beautiful sapphire bracelet that was nestled in a bed of deep blue silk.

"Oh my," Rangiku gasped, peering over into the small box. "It's beautiful, and expensive! What does the note say?" Umi set the box on her lap and picked the note up, unfolding it and read it. She blinked. "Well?"

"H-he wants me to stay at the manor," she whispered. Starrk blinked, looking up at her, his frown returning.

"Are you alright with that?" he asked her. Gin looked over at him.

"I-I don't know."

"You should accept," Starrk sighed. "I want to keep you safe, but I obviously can't do that." She looked up at him.

"If you're worried about being alone, ya won't be. There's always the maids around," Gin added. Umi bit her lip, looking back down at the bracelet.

"M-Maybe, f-for a little while," Umi murmured. Rangiku clapped.

"Wonderful! Then I can come over often and we can go shopping, and we can go on walks through the beautiful gardens on the estate," she squealed. Starrk rolled his eyes muttering under his breath. Gin snickered, walking over and pulling Rangiku up.

"Well, I'll go tell him the good news an' he can start having your things moved!" he beamed, pulling Rangiku out. "Ta!"

"Those two are always too loud," Starrk huffed. Umi gave a small smile. He glanced at her and sighed. "Are you sure you're fine with this?"

"H-he's n-never done anything to make me not trust him," she said softly. He sighed, scooting his chair closer to her.

"If you want, I can come stay with you for a while."

Umi looked up at him. "What about Lilynette?" Starrk sighed, leaning back in his chair.Lilynette was always a rough subject for him, she was his seven year-old daughter who was always being shuttled between him and his ex, Nelliel.

"She's with her mother this week," he muttered. "That's not important right now. Right now, you need to just worry about getting better."

"Then will you help me up? I don't like just laying here." Starrk snickered.

"I thought most girls liked staying in bed and being pampered," he smirked, helping her sit up slowly.

"Shut up. Besides, this 'bed' isn't anywhere near comfortable," she grumbled, standing up and leaning against him.

"M-hmm, I'm sure it isn't." He helped her walk slowly over to the table covered in gifts. "This is more gifts than I ever got for anything."

"Oh please, you were more spoiled than I was," she huffed, looking at all the things covering the table. Umi smiled slightly. "People brought all these things for me?" she murmured.

He nodded. "Many care about you," he sighed, gently hugging her. Umi looked up at him before hugging him tightly, burying her head against him as she cried, her whole body shaking. "Hey, hey, it's alright. You're safe now," he murmured, kissing her head. She sobbed as she clung to him.

"I-I was so s-scared," she whimpered.

"I know," he murmured, rubbing her back. "He won't get away with this, I promise." She sniffled, looking up at him.

"H-He won't?"

"No. What kind of big brother would I be if I didn't pummel anyone who hurt you?" He gave her a half smile.

"Th-thank you," she said softly, leaning against him, wincing slightly.

"Be careful," he sighed. "Don't open up your stitches."

Umi nodded slightly before looking down again. "...I-I don't feel c-clean," she whispered, closing her eyes tightly. He frowned.

"Umi," he sighed, "you're fine." She only nodded, looking away from him. He sighed again. "And I know Aizen will take care of you. I hate to say it, but he cares about you."

Umi sniffled, wiping her eyes and looked up at him. "B-but why?"

"Don't ask me, I look at you and I still see that scrawny brat I grew up with," he huffed, giving her a teasing smile. She smiled slightly, her laugh being cut off by a hic-up. He snickered slightly, kissing her head. "I'll go find you a big enough bag for all of this stuff; you rest."

"Yes, big brother," she smiled slightly, throwing a tease back. Starrk eyed her, gently patting her head before he helped her back to the bed and walked out. She sighed as she sat down slowly, her hand resting slightly on her stomach, feeling the stitches through the clothes; she winced slightly, biting her lip slightly.

"Did you know, worrying's never healthy for you," a soft voice said from near the door. Umi looked up, blinking when she saw Aizen, a sad smile on his lips as he leaned against the door jam.

"I-I thought you couldn't come," she whispered, watching as he walked towards her slowly.

"They said it wouldn't be wise, but I wanted to see you." Umi looked back down, her hands resting in her lap. Aizen sighed. "I had Rangiku take two people over to your apartment to collect your things."

"Th-thank you," she murmured, keeping her head down. He walked over to her quietly, slowly reaching out to touch her cheek, lightly brushing his thumb against the cut on her cheek.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there," he said. "I won't let anything happen to you again, I swear." Umi bit her lip as she looked up at him. Aizen leaned down at lightly kissed her nose as her eyes closed tightly. He sighed, standing back up. "Too fast?"

She nodded slightly. "A l-little," she said softly.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, watching her. He looked over at the door as Starrk walked back in holding a large bag. His eyes narrowed slightly when he saw Aizen.

"I finally found a bag, the damned nurse on duty was too flustered to say anything," he muttered, walking over to her. She looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"Thanks. Could put everything in there?"

Starrk nodded, walking over to the table and started packing everything. When he came to the back, he paused, eyeing a large stuffed bear at the back of the pile. "I doubt that thing will fit in the bag," he grumbled. Aizen's eyes narrowed as he looked at the bear.

"Who's it from?" Umi asked, trying to look around him without hurting herself too much.

"Urahara and the girls," her brother huffed, holding the thing up by its ear. Both men watched as Umi's face lit up slowly as she looked at it. "Here," he chuckled, handing her the bear. She took the bear, hugging it as tightly as she could and buried her nose in the fur on its head. "That drunk spoils you girls."

"You never complained when he gave you free drinks," she retorted, her words muffled by the bear. Aizen raised an eyebrow as Starrk rolled his eyes, ignoring her comment and looked at Aizen.

"You'll keep her safe?"

"Of course I will."

"Why?"

Umi looked up at them both, her gaze coming to rest on Aizen.

"Because I care for her," he replied evenly. She blinked, biting her lip slightly. Aizen looked down at her, glancing at the open box holding the sapphire bracelet in it. "Would you like me to help you put it on?"

She shook her head. "I-I can't accept this," she murmured, hugging the bear tightly. "I-it's too much." He frowned slightly.

"But I got it for you, as a way to try to apologize for not being able to do anything," he sighed. She looked up at him, blinking away tears.

Starrk sighed, gently kissing her head. "I should be going soon. I'll come by later and see you, alright?" Umi nodded as she sniffled; she watched as he walked out, glancing on last time at Aizen as he left.

Aizen watched Umi for a moment before he spoke. "We can leave as soon as you're ready," he said softly. She looked up at him and nodded.

"A-alright, thank you," she sniffled, wiping her eyes.

He nodded. "I'll be outside waiting." She watched him walk out before looking around her room and finding her clothes folded neatly on an extra chair. She set the bear down on the bed while she stood up slowly and walked over to the chair; as carefully as possible, she took off her hospital gown and slipped into her regular clothes. Umi walked over and picked up her bag of gifts and the large bear and walked out into the hall. Aizen glanced down at her. "Are you ready?"

She nodded slightly, hugging the bear under one arm. He smiled slightly, taking the bag from her. "Y-you don't have to carry that," she began but he shook his head.

"It's fine," he chuckled, walking her out towards his limo. He helped her into the car before putting her bags in the trunk. Umi slowly slid in, hugging the large stuffed bear close. Aizen sighed as he too slid in, glancing at her as he did. "I can put that in the trunk," he offered, but she shook her head.

"Th-thank you, but I'm fine just holding it," she replied softly, looking down at the bear. He sighed as he nodded to the driver to drive. Umi stayed quiet for a few minutes before she finally spoke. "Why did y-you choose me?"

Aizen looked at her a moment before he replied. "Because you're special," he said simply, slowly reaching out towards her to brush some hair out of her face. "You're always gentle, you always speak your mind and always stand up for your friends," he continued. She looked up at him, her eyes shining. "And you're beautiful," he murmured, leaning towards her and lightly brushing his lips past hers. Her eyes widened slightly as she looked at him, tears prickling in the corner of her eyes. Aizen gently wiped her eyes as he watched her carefully.

"Th-thank you, f-for everything," Umi sniffled.

He chuckled. "You're very welcome. I've had them move all your things to the room next to mine," he said finally. "So you're closer to me if you ever need anything." She looked at him, a faint blush dusting her cheeks.

"Th-thank you, again," she murmured, hugging the bear tightly. Aizen smiled faintly at her.

"You're welcome, again," he chuckled before sighing. "It might be wise if you stopped working for a while." Umi looked up at him sharply. "Until you're more healed," he amended quickly.

Umi, looked back down at the stuffed bear before nodding. "J-just for a while," she agreed softly. He watched her for a moment as the limo came to a stop in front of his large mansion. Aizen got out slowly before turning back to the car and held his hand out to her. She took his hand and slowly stepped out, the bear still in her arms. She hesitantly leaned against him as she looked around.

"Welcome to your new home," he murmured, gently kissing her head. "Now let's get you settled in. I'll have someone bring your bag up," he continued as he walked with her to the front door. "And once you're comfortable, I want you to meet someone. A body guard as it were."

She blinked up at him. "I-isn't that a bit much?"

"No. Keeping you safe is something both your brother and I agree on." Aizen held her close as he walked her up to her new home and a new life.


	5. Hiatus

Yeah, I know it's kind of obvious about it, but I figured I should at least make it official. Unfortunately, I'm going on hiatus with my stories Bleached Mobster, and possibly Undertaker x OC (I'm still debating if that one's done or not). I've just lost all motivation with them. I usually RP with someone to get ideas, but the RPs I'm doing for BB aren't my usual ones and don't have a lot of story writing ideas (but I still love my RPers~!) and for my Bleach one, I haven't actually found anyone else who RPs Bleach (I highly doubt anyone else wants to RP Bleach in the 1940s). Sorry to anyone out there who actually reads them.


End file.
